Microsoft Windows
You're not cussing I'm a kid Windows is a series of operating systems created by Microsoft. It started in 1985 with Microsoft 1.0, all the way up to Windows 10 in 2015. Windows 1.0 (1985-2001) Screen: Just a blue background with the Microsoft logo and other details. FX/SFX:None. Cheesy Factor: Although it IS the first operating system by Microsoft and it didn't feature much on the actual PC, they REALLY could have put more effort into the logo. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Extinct. You can find this startup screen on Virtual PC if you have Windows 7. Scare Factor: None. Windows 2.0 (1987-2001) Screen: Same thing as Windows 1.0, except the Microsoft logo is now different. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Again, very little effort put into this one too. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. You can find this startup screen on Virtual PC if you have Windows 7. Scare Factor: None. Windows 2.1 (1988-2001) Description Same as Windows 2.0. FX None. Cheesy Factor Same as Windows 2.0. SFX None. Availability Extinct. You can find this startup screen on Virtual PC if you have Windows 7. Scare Factor None. Windows 3.0 (1990-2001) Description Same as before, except on a darker blue background. The Microsoft logo is also a somewhat dark shade of blue. FX None. Cheesy Factor It looks somewhat better than the first three thanks to the darker shade of blue as the background, but it still looks extremely lazy and poor. SFX None. Availability Extinct. You can find this startup screen on Virtual PC if you have Windows 7. Scare Factor None. Windows 3.1 (1992-2001) Description On a teal blue background, we see the Windows kite logo, below it says the text "MICROSOFT WINDOWS". FX None on the normal version, but on the official animation, we see the Windows logo waving in the air. Cheesy Factor The Windows logo animation is somewhat rough and choppy. SFX The Windows "ta-da" sound from 1992. Shut down its chime Availability Extinct. You can find this startup screen on Virtual PC if you have Windows 7. Scare Factor None to minimal. If you weren't expecting a sound on this startup, that may get to you. But it's really harmless. Windows 95 (1995-2001) Description On a sky background, we see the Windows kite logo, below it we see the text "MICROSOFT WINDOWS 95". FX Depending on the variant: * The startup screen has clouds moving in the background. * The animation version has the text "THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING WINDOWS 95" zoom into the screen on a bunch of moving clouds. SFX The Microsoft Sound plays, which is like a xylophone theme, accompanied by a couple of beeps. Availability Extinct. You can find this startup screen on Virtual PC if you have Windows 7. Scare Factor Minimal. The sound might scare you, but it looks nice otherwise. Windows 4.0 (1996-2004) Description On a nighttime sky background, we see the Windows kite logo. Below reads the text "MICROSOFT WINDOWS NT WORKSTATION 4.0 WITH MICROSOFT INTERNET EXPLORER". FX None, but the backdrop with the Windows kite logo look very nice. SFX Startup: Some kind of ascension tune, followed by zigzagging audio. Shutdown: Same as before, but in reverse. Availability Extinct. If you have Virtual Box on Windows 7 then it will work. Scare Factor Minimal. The sound can get to you, but it's not as bad as... Windows 5.0 (1997, 1999-2004) Description Same as before, except the Windows kite logo is located on the left of the screen. FX Same as before. SFX A THX-like deep note accompanied by a xylophone chord. Availability Extinct. Can be seen on Virtual Box using Windows 7, though. Scare Factor High, due to the Deep Note sounding startup, and the creepy music. DO NOT GO ON A WINDOWS NT 5.0 AT NIGHT! Windows 98 (1998-2006) Description Very similar to Windows 95, except the cloud background is different. and replaced “95” to “98” “Microsoft” and “98” is also black now. FX Depending on the variant: The original has a cloud background that doesn't look as good as Windows 95, but still looks pretty good. The animation has the text "THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING WINDOWS 98" appearing over and over again. The startup screen is safe, the animation however... Cheesy Factor ...looks like a really unprofessionally done Google Slideshow. Plus, the animation on its own looks really bland and poor. SFX An assortment of futuristic sound effects put together into one startup sound. Availability Extinct. You can go on Virtual Box on Windows 7 to find it, though. Scare Factor None to low. It's not that bad, unless you don't like the sound effects. Windows 2000 (1999, 2000-2010) Description On a white background, we see a couple of squares with the Windows kite logo in it. Below reads the text "MICROSOFT WINDOWS 2000: BUILT ON NT TECHNOLOGY". FX Depending on the variant: * Startup: None. * Animation: A couple of camera shots, then a zoom in on the logo. Neat animation. SFX A piano theme accompanied by a lady humming. Availability Extinct. You can find it in Virtual Box on Windows 7. Scare Factor None. Windows ME (2000-2006) Description A white background with several squares with the Windows kite logo in the green square. Below reads "MICROSOFT WINDOWS ME: MILLENIUM EDITION". FX Depending on the variant: * Startup: None. * Animation: A couple of blocks flying in with the Windows kite logo, accompanied by the Windows ME text. Below reads "THE ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES START NOW". Cheesy Factor Nothing really cheesy per se, but just keep in mind that Windows ME is often considered the worst Windows operating system and even one of the worst operating systems of all time. SFX Same as Windows 2000. Availability Extinct. You can see it on Virtual Box with Windows 7. Scare Factor None, unless you count getting a blue screen of death over it since Windows ME is extremely unstable. Windows Whistler AKA Microsoft Codename Whistler (XP's Beta) (2000-2014) Description The Windows kite logo with a circle loading screen below it. However, the black in the Windows kite logo has been changed to white due to the background being light. Between the loading dots and the Windows kite logo, it says "MICROSOFT WHISTLER". FX The loading dots, which look nice. They light up when they are moving around. The central one is white, the left and right ones are grey, the lefter and righter ones are dark grey, and the leftest and rightest ones are hard to see grey. It's hard to see, but the black dots have white outlines. SFX For old versions, the Windows 2000 Startup sound. After beta 2, the Windows XP startup sound. Availability Extinct. You can find the startup screen on Virtual Box with Windows 7 though. Scare Factor Low, the sounds sound unsettling and may startle you while you pee yourself. But the boot up screen looks decent and nice. Windows XP (2001-2014) Description The Windows XP logo is shown while the Windows XP Startup Sound plays with a loading bar below. An alternate variant shows no loading bar but just the Windows XP part of the logo in a blue background with the blue getting lighter until it gets to the Windows XP logo, where it's light. FX The loading bar has 3 blue and thin rectangular bars that move across the loading bar. SFX Six notes in a slow and nice tune. Windows Vista Beta 2 (2006-2017) Description A revamped version of the Windows XP logo in a blue circle appears out of the black. FX Once the logo comes out of the black, the colors on the Windows logo shine bright. SFX Windows Vista's startup sound, but the notes sound like XP's notes more. Also, some are lower pitched. Windows Vista (2006-2017) Description Not very much. Only the loading bar in a black background with "© MICROSOFT CORPORATION" on it. Cheesy Factor I did the cheesy factor this early, because the ENTIRE loading screen is just the XP loading bar and the "C-in-a-circle and Microsoft" below it. FX The XP loading bar's 3 small thin rectangles are green now, and not blue. SFX 4 notes in a nicer tune than Windows XP. Windows 7 (2009-2020) Description Yet another black background startup screen, but no cheesy factor about this. Every one after this is also a black background screen. FX Four balls come together. When the balls come together, the Windows logo is formed and shines like as in Vista Beta 2. Under it says "STARTING WINDOWS". SFX Same as Windows Vista. Windows 8 (2011-2016) The Windows logo has changed again. We will refer to this as the "Windows Blue Flag Logo". Description The Windows Blue Flag Logo over a black background. FX The circle-dots style loading bar on the bottom. Also, the Windows Blue Flag Logo is on the opposite side. SFX The logon sound is widely regarded as a startup sound, so i will add it here. 3 notes in a nicer tune than Windows 7 and XP. A real startup sound can be enabled, but it is the same as Windows 7 and Vista's. Category:Windows Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Extinct Logos Category:Logos that never scared people Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1985 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Windows 1.0 Category:Windows 2.0 Category:Windows 3.0 Category:Windows 3.1 Category:Windows 95 Category:Windows 98 Category:Windows 2000 Category:Windows ME Category:Windows Whistler Category:Windows XP Category:NOOD Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:No. Windows 8.1 (2013-Present) Description The Windows logo is now darker, but the dark windows logo is not shown on the bootscreen. Disclaimer: All sound effects are now the same. Windows 10 (2015-Present) Descripti Windows Server 2019 (2018-Present) Descriptio stop casting you little are asterisk asterisk blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Category:Scratch is soooooooo abnned Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Candidates for deletion Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW. Category:������������������������ DANCE NOW Category:Logos that make you twerk at the Big Bad Wolf Category:Average Logos Category:STUPID THING WON’T PUT CATEGORY YOU FRICKIN WIKIA IDIOT Category:STUPID THING WON'T PUT CATEGORY YOU FRICKIN WIKIA IDIOT Category:DAHK Category:Fat yessers and fat yessents Category:Fat teacher and fat student Category:Fat teachers and fat students Category:DAHKDAHKDAHK Category:FAT SCHOOL! Category:ROSIE!!!! Category:Daillou?? Caillou?? Category:Um yum um yum yum yum Category:NT 6.0 Category:Logo that make you throw your Windows 97, Colly Os, and Windows Janus out the windows Category:I HATE U, COLLY IS Category:RETARDED. Category:Nooooooooooo I miss u Skypeeeeeeee Category:Yayyyyyyyyyyy it makesme wanna party������ Category:YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY SCRATCH IS NOT BANNED! Category:Scratch?? Is?? Category:Scratch Category:Is Category:Too Category:Banned Category:I Category:Am Category:Wearing Category:An Category:Outfit. Category:Unbox Category:Me Category:DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DNACE NOW. HTI THE STREAMERS AND THE Category:G Category:Og Category:YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYA Category:Computer Logos Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Windows 10 users Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2019